Loss of Me
by Matthew Zidane
Summary: Zidane loses a part of himself as he battles Seifer from FF8!


Loss of Me  
  
By Matthew Hilton  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Legacy of Laguna  
  
As you know, Zidane and Laguna were very harsh to each other since Squall's death. Rinoa Heartilly had been killed by Laguna himslef, and Zidane wanted to put a stop to it. So, Irvine and Zidane went to Guardia to check out the SeeD Academy for traces of Laguna. Irvine went to his dormitory, where Garnet was laying crying. Irvine called Zidane in, and Zidane rushed to his wife's side. She had 1 bullet hole in her stomach, and was laying, badly wounded. Zidane stormed out, and grabbed a shotgun. He loaded it, and went to the home of Laguna. when Zidane arrived, Laguna had an army of troops already fortyifying the place. Zidane didn't think. He pulled the trigger.......Zidane shut his eyes, as the bullet missed Laguna, as he DODGED it! Zidane in a fury, threw down the gun, and drew a Lightsaber. He used it to reflect Laguna's bullets from his small army. Then, Irvine pulled up with Quistus Trepe, and the two pulled out a huge cannon. They fired away, blowing Laguna's cabin to bits. Zidane used this time to hop on Squall's old Corvette, and drive torwards SeeD into the darkness.....  
  
Chapter 2- Eternal Harvest  
  
As Zidane drove away, Laguna hopped on his personal jet, and fired a hail of machine gun bullets at Zidane. Zidane topped speeds of 120 miles per hour. Laguna dipped his plane, and Zidane ducked his head. Laguna pulled Zidane up from the 67' Corvette, and put him on back of the plane. Zidane saw a rope, and threw it down to the car, and slid down. Then Laguna cut the rope. Zidane fell through the air before hitting the SeeD area lake. Zidane fell with his feet first into 21 degree water. His body went into hypothermia as he struggled to get up. Then he saw in his mind the image of Garnet laying on the bed, dying. He summoned up his strength, and swam out of the chamber of ice. Then Irvine and Quistus grabbed him up and took him to the Emergency ward at SeeD right beside Garnet. As Zidane dazed in and out of sleep, he saw images of Garnet being shot by a Red-haired demon. He saw Laguna standing behind the demon, and the demon ,looked like....Ifrit? Then he saw Squall draw his gunblade, and shoot Garnet! He knew that Squall was dead, and would never do that, and knew that Laguna had something to do with it. As he lay there, he heard a terrible scream from across the room. He heard a hummmm.... then the curtain fell, and Zidane saw...a flat line.  
  
Chapter 3- Zidane's head spinned with ideas as the flat line ran through his head, at one point he screamed Ifrit! and Laguna! while another part of him died. Zidane had lost a part of himself that night, one that could never be replaced....He saw images of Squall running through his head.. Images of Cinna, Baku, Armarant, and...garnet. He suddenly realized that Garnet was gone, that it was over. The next day, when Zidane was released he rented Squall's old dormitory, and decided to live at SeeD, and take classes there.he looked over the balcony at the moon shining, and...he jumped over the balcony! Zidane fell about 600 feet, gaining much speed as he fell. Then he thought "Kuja" and "Trance" Zidane suddenly stopped falling, and FLEW to his dormitory. Zidane decided that he would try his new powers out more. He ot his Lightsaber, Beretta, and Bandanna, and headed for Laguna;s Plane which was around 2000 miles away by now. Zidane kinda had radar, as he tracked down Laguna, and then he found him. He drew his Beretta, and fired at Laguna. Laguna again DODGED the bullets, and drew his Machine Gun. Zidane drew his Lightsaber, but it was out of power. He tried to run, but Laguna fired. Zidane DODGED the bullet too. He knew that he could now DODGE bullets! Every shot he fired at Zidaen, Zidane dodged. Laguna restored Zidane's Lightsaber, and the two had a fight. Zidane flipped over Laguna, his red eyes blazing with hatred and disgust. Zidane tranced. Then Zidane powered up so high, he turned a Red-Haired Demon! He grabbed Laguna, and slammed him down to the ground. Then he saw Squall shooting Garnet with his Gunblade. Zidane dived for the image, but he missed the hologram, and went crashing to the ground, where Laguna transformed into Quistus!!! This was lesson 1 for Zidane, Quistus said, to control your anger. Zidane got up and drew his beretta at Quistus. She snapped her fingers, and several wild beasts came to her. She told Zidane that the gun would be better empty. She grabbed the gun, and shot the wolves down. She handed the empty gun back to Zidane, who punched Quistus in the face. Zidane had brought another clip of ammo, and he loaded the beretta and shot Quistus in each of her legs!!! Quistus fell down to the ground, where she faintly whistled. Seifer, Irvine, and Cid came up, with their guns drawn. Zidane popped them all a few shots except Seifer, who drew his gunblade, and popped a few tear gas rounds at Zidane. Zidane fell to his knees, and then fainted.  
  
Chapter 4- Zidane goes crazy  
  
Zidane awoke in a canyon with a small motorbike. He didn't know how he got there, but he got up and rode the bike to Beggar's Canyon, a small canyon where Quistus lived and trained. He got off the bike, and kicked open Quistus's door. Quistus was not there, she had left for classes. So Zidane wrecked thplace, and stole a Lightsaber, Assault Rifle, and a Imperial Laser Blaster. Zidane took out Quistus's home Missile Command, and aimed for the SeeD academy. Zidane didn't know that if SeeD was gone, Guardia would be demolished from civilization. He launched several cruise missiles At the SeeD Academy, and took his bike to the highest point on Guardia, just outside Beggar's Canyon. At SeeD, Quistus and Seifer had known that Zidane had launched a missile attack at the academy. Quistus had forgotten about the Dorm rooms, and ran back. Seifer tried to follow, but lost sight of her through the panic. Seifer got on a small plane outside the academy, and flew torwards the incoming missiles. Seifer loaded his machine gun, and hit the first missile from afar, blowing it up harmlessly in the sky. He was quickly overpowered though, by weather conditions in the air. He landed the plane outside the peak where Zidane was. He drew his Lightsaber and climbed to the top. At the top, Zidane fired his lasers at Seifer, but he reflected them back at Zidane, drasticaly slowing his pulse rate and respiratory system. Zidane got on his bike, and drove over the edge of the place.....then gravity lost its hold on Zidane. He was too high. Zidane was losing air fast. All of the sudden, the bike sort of transformed into a spaceship fighter. Seifer got on his plane, and released the oxygen lock, turning into a spacship. seifer fired his missile at Zidane, sending Zidane into a flat spin torwards Gaia. Seifer flew in close, and the two landed outside Lindblum on Gaia. This was Zidane's home, so he knew his way around. He got furious, and transformed into the demon again! Seifer drew his Laser Cannon, and launched everything he had. Zidane's pulse stopped, and the deomn fell to the ground, and passed out. Seifer was pissed off. He drew his Lightsaber and hacked the demon to bits. He remembered the SeeD academy, and flew back to SeeD.  
  
Chapter 5- SeeD goes BOOM!!!  
  
Seifer flew about 2 miles away from SeeD when he heard a roar from somewhere close. He saw giant flames shoot up, and a mushroom cloud covered the sky. Seifer realized that the first missile was a deocy! the rest were Nuclear Missiles! Seifer put up his radiation barrier, and flew into SeeD. Inside the ruined academy, Seifer lande the ship, and saw that Cid was laying there dying. HE paid his respects, and searched for Quistus. Zidane found a wounded student, and asked him where she was. The student told him that Quistus had left for Mos Eisley, a city near Beggar's Canyon. Seifer had learned that a red demon had been chasing her. Seifer again realized that the Zidane he killed was also a decoy! He got on his Swoop, basically an engine, and a seat, and rode to Beggar's Canyon. He saw Zidane in the distance on a swoop, and gave chase. He turned through the clifs of sharp rock, and eventually came to Mos Eisley. As Seifer wound through the narrow streets, Quistus had no idea that her life was in danger. Seifer pushed Zidane off to the side of the streets, making his swoop blow up. Seifer came to Quistus's hiding place, and grabbed her up, and the two rode away torward Quistus's home at Beggar's Canyon. Zidane managed to get up, and walked away, out of Mos Eisley, and into the Project: Gaia Star Fleet.  
  
Chapter 6- Laguna returns...  
  
Seifer and Quistus rode into the destroyed SeeD academy where repairs were already underway. The only building still standing was the Cafeteria, and Quistus and Seifer headed there for a bite to it. Inside, homeless people lined up for soup, while Seifer got only a pack of crackers and Quistus got a candy bar and a soda. Quistus gave Seifer some of her candy bar, and told him that she saw Zidane head for Project:Gaia and gleam his eyes at her. Seifer knew that Zidane had went that way, and decided that they should head for Project:Gaia to stop him. When Seifer and Quistus left in the 1978 Ford Pick-up truck, a familiar figure appeared in front of the truck. Laguna! Laguna floated down fom the sky, and fired a few bullets at Seifer's vest. Seifer drew his crossbow and hit Laguna with an arrow. Laguna took the arrow out, and fell down. Seifer fired another arrow right at Laguna's back. Laguna passed out, and all of the sudden, a group of Indians showed up, and took Laguna to their camps, where they scalped him! Seifer didn't have time to watch, and he and Quistus entered the shipyard of Project:Gaia.  
  
Chapter 7- Junkyard Wars  
  
Seifer and Quistus decided to split up at the entrance of the shipyard, Seifer heading to the spaceships, and Quistus torwards the cars and swoops. Zidane was at the cars and swoops, and Quistus found him sleeping inside a 1996 Toyota Camry. Quistus quietly wired a pulse bomb to the car, and fled for the hills.(or the spaceships anyway.) Seifer saw her coming, and put her in an X-Wing, a fighter spaceship designed for war. They quickly flew into the air, and flew for the Camry. At that moment, the Camry blew up. Zidane awoke immediately, and got caught in the fiery rubble. The X-Wing started firing lasers at the blown to bits Camry. Zidane was struck by one, and his heart beat took a slowing. Zidane collapsed helplessly. As he lay there, the X-Wing launched a small missile torwards the car. Zidane saw the missile coming straight for his head, and.....Seifer and Quistus then tried to escape from Project:Gaia, but by now, the station had sent out its Star Police. Quitus flew the ship, while Seifer fired the lasers at the starships that were approaching. Then Quistus informed him that the ship had run out of laser power. Quistus had no choice. She flew for Beggar's Canyon. Quistus wrecked the police one by one as they hit the sharp rock walls. Finally, they landed near Mos Eisley, and went to Quistus's old hiding place. In the cabin, Seifer loaded up his arsenal, and powered up the ship with laser power from the local Kwik Sak. Quistus bought armor for the ship, and weapons like blastters, Lightsabers, and shotguns. She spent the rest of her SeeD salary on food and water. Seifer still had around $2300 dollars with him, but decided to save it for emergencys. With their X- Wing powered up, they took of for Project:Gaia.  
  
Chapter 8- Project:Gaia goes to action  
  
Zidane awoke in a casket in the Project:Gaia cemetery 6 feet underground. He took out his Lightsaber, and slashed open the coffin. Then he drew his blaster and shot a hole up through the ground. With his oxygen running out, Zidane used his Lightsaber to get to the top of the ground. At the top, a guard drew his blaster and fired at the presumably dead Zidane. Zidane reflected the shots with his trusty Lightsaber, and killed the guard. His anger was still growing. Then Zidane saw the X-Wing coming torward him. HE summoned up his anger, and transformed into the red-haired demon! He wrecked office after office, and made his way to the main shuttle pad. Seifer fired the cannons at Zidane, making harmless shots off his demon skin. Seifer powered up the missiles, and fired 3 at Zidane. The first struck him in the thigh, the second in the other thigh, and the third in the head. Zidane collapsed, and transformed back into normal old Zidane. Zidane jumped into a TIE fighter and flew up to the X-Wing. Seifer fired at the TIE and Zidane fired back with many lasers. then the Star Police showed up, and blasted both ships to the ground. Seifer and Quistus used their escape pods, but Zidane's pod had malfunctioned, and he crashed with the ship. Seifer, once on the ground, found Zidane clearly...dead. Seifer put his blaster to Zidane's head...and fired. Seifer paused as he was hit with a barrage of lasers. He slowly turned around and saw Laguna with Quistus's blaster in hand. Seifer fell to the ground, and grabbed his Lightsaber. He tried to block Laguna's next shots, but Laguna hit Seifer with around 5 or 6 more shots before he ran out of ammo. Seifer slowly lost his grip, as Laguna pulled off his scalp, and threw it high in the air, and grew another!!! Laguna pulkled out Seifer's blaster, and shot him once more in the back. Zidane had barely regained consciousness, when he saw Laguna in front of him. Zidane drew his Blaster, and shot Laguna in the leg. Laguna drew Seifer's blaster, and shot Zidan 3 more times.the Star Police had arrived on the scene, and held out their blasters at Laguna. Laguna snapped his fingers, and the guards guns turned torwards their heads. LAguna yelled FIRE! and the guards shot themselvees in the head! Laguna took the dead Seifer,Quistus, and Zidane to the pit of fire, where he threw them in. All the bodies slowly melted away, as a strange smile came over Laguna's face...  
  
Chapter 9- Souls are what count  
  
Laguna quickly lost his smile though, as Seifer and Quistus jumped out of the pit with Zidane attached to a rope held by Quistus. Seifer drew his Lightsaber and knocked Laguna over the pit, to his doom. Laguan tried to get out like Seifer and Quistus did, but his soul was so corrupted with evil, he couldn't get back out. His soul slowly burned in Hell for all eternity. But Zidane was still hanging by that rope. Quistus had to decide rather to save him or kill him. She took no time in deciding. She let go of the rope...and jumped onto the wall of the pit, and threw Zidane over! Quistus fell down into the pit, slowly melting away...Seifer looked on with weary eyes as Quistus slowly died, and her spirit gone...Zidane looke up at Seifer, with confused eyes. Seifer ran up to Zidane, but Zidane just smiled and said, "The pit was in my dreams, but now I can deal with the pain, the anger and hate has been removed from me by the pit!" Seifer hugged Zidane, and the two shook hands and boarded the X-Wing for the newly built SeeD Academy! At the academy, his wife had jsut had their daughter! Seifer looked into his daughter's eyes, and saw down deep inside...an image of Quistus smiling with all the pride in the world...a smile of thanks.  
  
Coming Soon: Chapter 2 of Loss of ME!  
  
Status: Incomplete  
  
  
  
  
  
The End ...of this chapter of the FIN saga...Comjng Soon: FIN: A Classic Retelling of Final Fantasy IX For the SHort on Time! 


End file.
